1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to applying adhesive to an optical fiber being wound onto a filament pack for a missile, and, more particularly, to a fiber adhesive gauging and guide tube device for use with in-line apparatus which applies the adhesive to the fiber.
2. Description of Related Art
Certain missiles have a length of optical fiber used as a data link. In such a case, the optical fiber is wound onto a bobbin or canister carried by the missile, one end of which is connected to control apparatus aboard the missile, while the other end is connected to further apparatus located at the launch site. During missile launch, the optical fiber unwinds from the canister to maintain the data link.
It is preferable to apply adhesive to the optical fiber while winding the filament stack on the canister in order to maintain geometric and dimensional integrity of the stack during storage. An excellent inline filament and adhesive applicator is that disclosed in co-pending application Ser. No. 07/385,026 filed on July 25, 1989, entitled "In-Line Filament Cleaner and Adhesive Applicator" by Daniel K. Schotter, assigned to the same assignee as the present application This prior art apparatus includes first and second ranks located in side-by-side relation, the first having a quantity of cleaning solvent and the second containing a liquid adhesive material. A series of pulleys are arranged to pass the optical fiber, first through the cleaning solvent, then through an air-dry station, and finally through the adhesive tank. As a final step in the processing, immediately prior to winding onto the canister, the fiber with adhesive thereon is moved through a gauging and guide tube which removes excess adhesive from the fiber surface and smooths it over the fiber surface to achieve a uniform adhesive coating. The guide tube has a single groove in the upper surface of a cylindrical rod along which the fiber moves after leaving the adhesive tank. The groove gauges the adhesive onto the fiber surface removing surplus adhesive from the fiber which is allowed to drain into a collection tank for return to the adhesive tank and subsequent use. The gauging and removal of surplus adhesive is accomplished in this prior art technique by passing the fiber along a groove on the surface of a rodlike member located within a cylindrical sleeve. No adjustment of the aperture size is provided for.
Needle-like tubes have been used to guide the optical fibers and simultaneously gauge adhesive application, however, they suffer from the disadvantage that to remove the fiber, either the fiber must be broken or the full length of fiber must pass through the needle-like tube. Such tubes are nor adjustable in cross-section and, therefore, must be replaced in the event a different size aperture is required.
In a further copending U.S. application, "A Fiber Guide", Ser. No. 07/284,978 filed on Dec. 15, 1988 and now U.S. Pat. No. 4,925,126 by D. K. Schotter there is disclosed a guide consisting of a pair of notched members received within a sleeve having a slot down one side. When the notches are aligned with the slot the fiber can be located in the notches and rotation of the members with respect to each other secures the fiber therein and provides a measure of adjustability of the member opening through which the fiber moves. A difficulty with this device is the tendency for leakage of adhesive which occurs over a wide range of adjustments.